Nightmares from Plucky's
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: Sam's 12&13 and Dean's been leaving him at Plucky's. Something REALLY BAD happens to Sam. Nether John or Dean will ever know as both Sam's dad and brother say or do some stupid stuff when Sam starts acting different because they think he's just being a lazy, moody teen that's being overly dramatic about a forgotten birthday. Ties to why Sam ran away to Flagstaf! WARNINGS inside.
1. Chapter 1

**"Nightmares from Plucky's." **

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ **

**A/N: Takes place when Sam's 12-13 ("Plucky Pennywhistle's" (from Season 7) WARNINGS: Rated "M" for a few REALLY good reasons. My first DARK fic. CONTAINS: Sexual assault (Rape) of a minor & other triggering content such as child neglect & physical child abuse. But I believe this is a VERY REALISTIC scenario for why Sam's afraid of clowns. I know, I KNOW I'm NOT the only one to do a story with this EXACT theme but I believe I am the first to tie it in to why Sam ran away to Flagstaff. ALSO has realistic inner monologings from Sam as lots of people have "voices in their head" so to speak that are merely the person's multiple thoughts and internal arguments or POSSITIVE verses NEGATIVE thought battles. But the inner commentary for Sam will be multiple Sams, Deans & Johns as Sam sees himself, (his version of) his dad and (his version of) his brother in his mind's eye although on some accounts his inner dad & brother are NOT ALWAYS how John & Dean REALLY act or think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Nightmares from Plucky's." **

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ **

**A/N: Will also have good inner monologings from John and Dean throughout but not as much as the inner monologings from Sam.**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ **

**"Oh come on Dean this is the fourth night in a row that you've ditched me here!" Sam protested as the Impala pulled into Plucky's parking lot. "This place is for little kids! Can't I go with you?"**

**"Yeah. Not gonna happen squirt." Dean replied with a chuckle. "You'd cramp my style."**

**"Then let me stay at the motel." Sam pleaded.**

**"By yourself! Are you nuts?" Dean huffed humorlessly. "This place has grown ups everywhere, security cameras, the little glow-in-the-dark hand stamps that make sure you don't go home with the wrong family." Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs at that and scowled at his big brother as Dean continued confidently with. "The works. In other words Sammy, you'll be safe here while I go do my thing."**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ **

**A/N: I hope you all like it so far. PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"You'll be safe here while I go do my thing." **

**"You mean trolling for chicks?" Sam thought seethingly as Dean clasped a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the giant clown face who's mouth was the door.**

**Once inside the attendant at the door stamped both Sam and Dean's hands with matching numbered stamps that glowed under a blacklight making Sam give an irritated grumble that sounded suspiciously like "M.. not a little kid."**

**Sensing Sam was in "one of those" moods that defined teenage angst and internal hormonal warfare at it's finest, Dean pulled out a twenty and shoved it into Sam's hands and said "Here squirt. Go nuts." as he thanked the attendant and then turned back out the exit leaving Sam to go it alone amongst the hoards of hyped up screaming, running around like heathens, three to nine year olds and the worn out looking parents who seemed disinclined to control their children much less pay attention to him. "Yeah REAL safe here Dean." Sam thought angrily.**

**~0~ ~0~ **

**PLEASE review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam waded through the hoards of wildly rampaging children who were ALL younger than him and found an empty booth that was thankfully more to the back and away from the migraine inducing racket of the blaringly loud arcade games that he'd INSISTED to Dean on being to old to play even when secretly he kinda wanted to play the "Shootin Hoops!", Skiball, and "Ace Hunter!" games, but they were ALWAYS occupied by littler kids that whined and threw tantrums when they no longer had tokens and they'd still hover over the machines and pitch fits if any one else looked like they were gonna try to play. **

**"And Dad and Dean think I'M a brat! God I'd LOVE to see them stuck with one of THOSE kids!" He thought with a chuckle over the image of his father or Dean not having a clue what to do with a kid that VIOLENTLY threw themselves to the ground, hit their head against the HARD tile floor, held their breath till they turned blue and SCREAMED bloody murder for EVERYONE within the county to hear. **


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sat musing over the hilarious thoughts of his dad and Dean being stuck with a kid that pulled stunts that Sam HAD NEVER pulled. Even as an infant Sam had been to mature for such petty behavior. Suddenly Sam's stomach growled in it's discomfort at having not been filled since the morning before because his dad had gone hunting a week ago and hadn't left a lot of cash for food and the money Dean had given him tonight had been the first real cash besides the loose change they'd been scraping by on all week that either brother had layed hands on in days and suddenly although he was STARVING Sam was loath to spend teh money because he knew Dean needed to eat to and though he could take some pizza home with him he knew Dean wouldn't want a cold piece of rubber that tasted like but so he decided to save the twenty till Dean came to get him and then he and his big brother could eat together.

"Hey kid?" A man's voice startled Sam out of his thoughts and Sam looked up to see one of the many staff members of Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie" that had the misfortune of having to dress up as a clown, but Sam knew this clown he'd been a nuisance since the very first day Dean had dropped him of at Plucky's as well as one other guy who dressed as a clown that had also bugged Sam for nearly just as long and the to had usually worked in tandum to make his visit to an a place he already didn't want to be at suck even worse. "Not this goon again." Sam thought grumpily as the clown began to skip around him talking in a sing song voice which was something Sam supposed all clowns must do cause the other clown that always annoyed him did the same thing. "Plucky's come to brighten your day! To make your frown go away!" Then the clown shouted happily "Come on CHAMP smile!" before continuing to sing the last line. "Cause Plucky's is a fun place to play!"

"Ugh. Is that the theme song to this place or did he just make that up?" Sam groaned in his mind feeling irritated by the clowns that had been keeping at him for days trying to make him "SMILE!" like he was some kindergartner with an "Owie" or "Boo Boo" or that had broke down crying over the loss of his last token or something else like that. Man these clowns were SO annoying!

Well not all of the clowns were THAT bad, the ones who usually hung around the busy area of the restaurant were really not so bad. But these two "Pluckys" (or Bozo wannabes Sam preffered to think of them as) seemed to take their job of trying to make him "A Happy Camper!" a little to seriously and it was honestly a bit creepy cause sometimes while skipping around him singing various tunes or making "chit chat" one and sometimes both clowns if they were together would get a bit to friendly by putting a hand on his shoulder and letting it linger a bit to long, ruffling his hair (Only Dean got to do that, even his dad knew better than to mess with his hair!), pats on the back that seemed a bit rougher than something done out of comfort or comradery should be and those things were honestly all something he'd complained to Dean about on more than one occasion until the previous day when Dean had told him "Making kids happy is a clown's job Sammy. Maybe if you'd stop spending everyday being such a downer then the clowns would leave you alone. Try actually looking like you're having fun for once and then the clowns will go find some other sad little kid to pester cause you won't seem to need them anymore and they'll consider their job done so they'll move on."..

"I don't need the clowns to help make me smile, I'm not FIVE DEAN!" Sam had grumbled in response.

"Well then stop acting five squirt." Dean had quipped. "Just humor the poor bastards. Give them a few flashes of your dimples, hell go play the arcade games, sing along with the songs, give them something to work with Sammy and who knows you might actually start having fun in the process which is why those clowns are there in the first place. To make sure you have fun."...

"The way those clowns act you'd think annoying the hell out of me was their life's mission or something!" Sam had huffed sounding annoyed.

"No just making kids smile is their life mission or else they wouldn't be clowns." Dean had said with a chuckle. "Come on Sammy they actually had to go through college and everything to get a gig like that! They just want to be good at their job. Think of them as teachers wearing face paint, rainbow wigs and big shoes and you'll start feeling like you're a bit more in your element geek boy."..

"Fine." Present day thought to himself as he gave the lone Plucky who had yet to be joined by his normal companion one of his best fake smiles and then he thought to himself again "Oh great looks like the ski ball machine is FINALLY free. All I got to do is fish out a little of the loose change that I've still got on me from the quarters Dean gave me yesterday, spend a little time looking like I'm having fun and Bozo and Bozo Jr. won't have anymore reason to bug me!" and with that Sam flashed the lone Bozo wannabe another smile and spoke with a bright child like voice that sounded loaded with cheer and made Sam wanna throw up in his mouth a little bit as he said "Thanks Plucky! I feel better now! Plucky's is a really great place for kids to stay!" and then he thought "Oh god! Did I just rhyme with the STUPID ANNOYING CLOWN?!" as he did his best to look happy while SKIPPING away towards the ski ball machine to show just how reformed and undepressed he now was in hopes that all his effort to appear "MORE HAPPY!" would make the clowns leave him be at last.

"Geez I wonder if places like this counts as a cult. Seriously seems like they wanna brainwash the kids into permanent happy mode enough to be considered a cult. MAYBE if I play THAT angle Dean won't ditch me here anymore." Sam thought as he collected his allotment of ski balls and began to play and soon he found himself racking up the tickets and having not such a bad time for a change and now he was thinking "Holy crap! Dean was right I ended up having fun! What's next, I start wanting to watch Barney the purple dinosaur?" Sam cringed at even knowing what Barney the purple dinosaur was as remembered Dean having put it on and saying that it was "Educational." making a then ten year old Sam want to kick Dean cause he was sick of Dean even just playing like he was still a baby. It had been annoying even then that no one treated him like the person who'd been taught at the age of nine how to kill things that'd send MOST grown men running.

NO he hadn't ever actually killed anything, YET, BUT he had seen more evil in his young life than even some of the most active hunters out there and there were BIG fully grown men that would faint upon just simply knowing such evil things actually existed.

He was tough damn it! Tougher than some men! And he just wanted that to be seen, acknowledged and respected for a change but instead he'd wound up getting ditched at a kiddie restaurant while his brother got to go pick up cute girls and his dad got to play the manly hero. "I just want them to see me as an equal. Or as someone just as smart and mature as them at the very least." Sam thought grumpily as his stomach started to growl again.

Sam fished out the now crumpled money out of his pocket and thought "One slice of pizza can't cost more than two bucks, a drink's maybe another two, it might be cheaper if they have a combo so.. Yeah I can spend about five bucks, that'll leave just enough to have a real dinner with Dean later. Perfect." as he made his way to the counter to order.

Sam spent a little time looking at the prizes his tickets could get. There was a giant slinky that he just knew Dean would go ape over, but it was like one thousand tickets and Sam had barely managed to get ten out of the greedy machine even after sinking two ski balls in the hole worth four hundred points. It looked like all he could afford with his tickets was a little piece of "Double Bubble." and there was no way in hell Sam was going to use tickets he'd spent almost a dollar worth of quarters to win on a piece of gum that he could get for a dime anywhere else. Looking up at the menu he found himself just as agast at their prices "SEVEN DOLLARS for a slice of CRAPPY pizza and a drink that would most likely be flat?!" Sam's mind shouted angrily. That was almost HALF of what he had! If he got anything now then there wouldn't be much left for Dean later so Sam stuffed the twenty back in his pocket, put his empty stomach in the back of his mind and just walked around the arcade watching other kids play "Whack-a-Mole", pinball, air hockey and other games as he bidded his time for Dean to come get him.

~0~

A/N: I just realized ski ball isn't ski ball it's skeeball.. Ooops! ANYWAY.. PLEASE review! Gonna get severely angsty real soon I promise!


End file.
